logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Google Doodles of 2010
Compiled on this page are the Google special logos of 2010. January New Year 2010.gif|New Year's Day (1st) IsaacNewtonGoogle.jpg|Sir Isaac Newton's Birthday (4th) KarelCapekGoogle.gif|120th Birthday of Karel Capek (9th) (Czech Republic, Slovakia) ComingOfAgeGoogle.gif|Coming of Age Day (11th) (Japan) FestivalOfKitesGoogle.gif|Festival of Kites (14th) (India) Google Celebration of Chinese Culture.gif|Celebration of Chinese Culture (14th) (China) Google Istanbul Becomes Capital of Culture.gif|Istanbul Becomes Capital of Culture (15th) (Turkey) Google Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day 2010.gif|Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day (18th) (USA) Google Festival of San Sebastian.gif|Festival of San Sebastian (20th) (Spain) Google Grandparent's Day 2010.gif|Grandparent's Day (21st) (Poland) February March Piday10-hp.gif|Pi Day (14th) (Selected countries) Israeletv10-hp.gif|First Transmission of Israeli TV (24th) (Israel) April Topeka-hp.gif|April Fools Day (1st) Queensday10-hp.gif|Queen's Day (30th) (Netherlands) May Google Pac-Man's 30th Anniversary.png|Pac-Man's 30th Anniversary (21st–22nd) June July Canadaday10-hp.gif|Canada Day (1st) (Canada) August September buckyball10-hp.gif|25th Anniversary to the Buckyball (4th) particle-hp.png|Google Instant - Particle Logo (6th) christie10-hp.jpg|Agatha Christie's 120th Birthday (15th) googbday10-hp.jpg|Google's 12th Birthday (27th) flintstones10-hp.jpg|50th Anniversary of the Flintstones (30th) October November Melbourne Cup (02.11.10).jpg|Melbourne Cup (2nd) (Australia) Day of the Dead (02.11.10).jpg|Day of the Dead (2nd) (Mexico) Anniversary of Discovery of X-Rays (08.11.10).gif|Anniversary of the Discovery of X-Rays (8th) Polish Independence Day (11.11.10).jpg|Polish Independence Day (11th) (Poland) Veteran's Day (11.11.10).jpg|Veteran's Day (11th) (USA) Birthday of Dr. Sun Yat-sen (12.11.10).jpg|Birthday of Dr. Sun Yat-sen (12th) (Taiwan) 160th Birthday Robert Louis Stevenson (13.11.10).jpg|160th Birthday Robert Louis Stevenson (13th) Doodle for Google India Winner - Children's Day (14.11.10).jpg|Doodle4Google India Winner: Children's Day (14th) (India) Birthday of Taha Hussein (14.11.10).gif|Birthday of Taha Hussein (14th) (Egypt) Morocco Independence Day (18.11.10).gif|Morocco Independence Day (18th) (Morocco) Loy Krathong Festival (21.11.10).jpg|Loy Krathong Festival (21st) (Thailand) Lebanon Independence Day (22.11.10).jpg|Lebanon Independence Day (22nd) (Lebanon) Labor Thanksgiving Day (23.11.10).jpg|Labor Thanksgiving Day (23rd) (Japan) Happy Thanksgiving! Part 1 (23.11.10).jpg|Thanksgiving: Part 1 (23rd) (USA) Happy Thanksgiving! Part 2 (24.11.10).jpg|Thanksgiving: Part 2 (24th) (USA) Happy Thanksgiving! Part 3 (25.11.10).jpg|Thanksgiving: Part 3 (25th) (USA) 200th Birthday of Nikolay Pirogov (25.11.10).jpg|200th Birthday of Nikolay Pirogov (25th) (Russia) 65th Birthday of Pippi Longstocking (26.11.10).jpg|65th Birthday of Pippi Longstocking (26th) (Selected countries) 70th Birthday of Bruce Lee (27.11.10).jpg|70th Birthday of Bruce Lee (27th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Panama Independence Day (28.11.10).jpg|Panama Independence Day (28th) (Panama) Japan Doodle for Google Winner (29.11.10).jpg|Doodle4Google Japan Winner (29th) (Japan) St. Andrew's Day (30.11.10).gif|St. Andrew's Day (30th) (UK) December Romania National Day (01.12.10).gif|Romania National Day (1st) (Romania) 55th Anniversary - Rosa Parks refuses to move (01.12.10).jpg|55th Anniversary of Rosa Parks Refusing to Move (1st) (USA) UAE National Day (02.12.10).jpg|United Arab Emirates National Day (2nd) (United Arab Emirates) Russia 2018 (03.12.10).jpg|Russia 2018 (3rd) (Russia) Qatar 2022 (03.12.10).jpg|Qatar 2022 (3rd) (Qatar) Thailand National Day (05.12.10).jpg|Thailand National Day (5th) (Thailand) St. Nicholas Eve (05.12.10).jpg|St. Nicholas Eve (5th) (Selected countries) St. Nicholas Day (06.12.10).jpg|St. Nicholas Day (6th) (Selected countries) Carlos Gardel's Birthday (11.12.10).jpg|Carlos Gardel's Birthday (11th) (Selected countries) 200th Anniversary of Alfred de Musset's Birth (11.12.10).jpg|200th Anniversary of Alfred de Musset's Birth (11th) (France) Kenya Independence Day (12.12.10).png|Kenya Independence Day (12th) (Kenya) 235th Birthday of Janes Austen (16.12.10).jpg|235th Birthday of Janes Austen (16th) (Selected countries) 95th Birthday of Edith Piaf (19.12.10).jpg|95th Birthday of Edith Piaf (19th) (France, Germany) Mehmet Akif Ersoy's Birthday (20.12.10).jpg|Mehmet Akif Ersoy's Birthday (20th) (Turkey) Happy Holidays from Google (23.12.10).jpg|Christmas (23rd–25th) Birthday_of_Yun,_Dong-ju_(30.12.10).jpg|Birthday of Yun, Dong-ju (30th) (South Korea) Category:Google Category:Internet Category:Websites Category:Search Engines Category:Special logos Category:International